Katriane Howlester
Katriane Howlester Katriane Howlester, the wife to Rodderick Howlester, is the eldest-born daughter to Ania Howlester née Santorski. She primarily plays her role as a wife, a mother, and the cultural second in command to her husband's family. Deterred by politics, Katriane places her focus in the arts and prioritizes forming friendships and otherwise good-standing relations. A key memento she keeps from her former House is a polished wood-carved necklace that takes the shape of a stag, and is often adorned around her neck in subtle display. Physical Appearance Upon first glance, Katriane seems to mostly display only Ravenstad traits--which would pay homage to her late father--but in fact has quite a few features that show off her Santorski blood. Her face is more oval in shape with softer cheek bones, along with average lips, a pointed nose, and full brows. A few faint, small scars left over from shrapnel have made a lasting mark on the right portion of her face, just on the cheek. Her hair is a far more outstanding trademark. Its color is a dull ginger, darker in tint rather than the bright and beaming orange most of her cousins have on her late father's side. She keeps it long and presentable; and leaves it capable of being worn up, half up, or entirely down, often preferring the latter for simplicity. With its long length, her locks hold a bit of wave to them, and usually are swept over her left shoulder. A fair and peach-tinted complexion covers her body, leaving her more capable of turning flush when embarrassed or upset. Additionally, Katriane's body build is entirely average, neither skinny, overweight, or in incredible physique. She could be described as plain in shape, if not underwhelming in comparison to the countless amount of curvaceous, doll-like noblewomen that surround her in the peerage. Personality and Character In her early adolescent years, Katriane--known then as Kaja Santorski--was a formidably fiery girl with a want for attention, approval, and appraise. She strove to be popular among the older noble teenagers in attempts to both befriend and show up each of them somehow. To be the strongest, the swiftest, or the mightiest. Most of these endeavors ended up empty-handed, unsuccessful, or dismissed. When she uncovered this reality, Katriane turned to other matters; and withdrew into herself, becoming introverted and cut off from most. When the Deathling Queen, Freya Lo, rose from the grave and inducted an occupation over The Holy City, Katriane stepped away from her more reclusive tendencies to aid in the efforts of the Loyalists. However, in the siege on the City, while a part of an assault group that aimed for one of the walls, Katriane was caught in a horrifying moment of peril. The scene itself continues to haunt her mentally as it has marked her physically, which has significantly altered her personality from what it once was. Nowadays, Katriane often portrays herself as a reserved woman wary of her surroundings. She has an incredibly poor view of those who use power to accomplish their desires, more so directing this distaste towards the nobility who hold law-related or religion-related leadership positions. However, her caution does not stop just there, but also carries towards the commoners around her. She has a difficult bubble of trust to enter, and believes most everyone to have nothing but horrible intentions. For those who are able to prove themselves certainly good in meaning, Katriane opens up significantly and speaks more on her views of the Realm, on people; and her confidences and fears. When it comes to her husband and children, this is especially apparent. And for those who cross her, she is by no means afraid to lecture and snap at them, preferring word of mouth to be her weapon of choice than any physical or material option.